


Sleipnir Plays Matchmaker

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Horses are Smarter than People, Last One From Me, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Two Days Late (Oh No)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: My last fic for the Twelve Days of Smutness Collection. Two days late.This fic is a request from a reader.  They asked for a female reader version of “Horses, Books and Wine” with a Dom!Loki. It's a little outside of my comfort zone- if you’ve read my other works you know that I tend to write him... More, uh... receptive... but I decided to give it a try.I kept the horses and the wine, made the reader a horse trainer and added more Sleipnir, so it's not exactly the same story.  Hopefully you will be intrigued enough to give it a read. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Sleipnir Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)

You brought the fiery chestnut colt back to his stall. He was actually doing really well with his training. You would make a beautiful war horse out of him. You brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from your face as you handed his lead to the groom. 

You had a little time before lunch so you decided to pay a visit to your favorite stallion, Sleipnir.

The gray, eight-legged horse nickered happily when he saw you walking up to his stall. You pulled a couple of carrots from your pocket and offered them to him. He took them graciously.

“How’s your day going, Sleip?” The horse's intelligent eyes seem as though they were telling you about the things he has seen and his thoughts on the subjects. 

You nod and pat his neck. 

You hear footsteps and turn to see the sorcerer prince approaching Sleipnir’s stall. Although Sleipnir is the Allfather’s horse, Prince Loki has always had an unusually close relationship with the gray stallion. 

Sleipnir whinnies with excitement and turns to greet the dark prince. Loki lays a hand on his neck and touches his forehead to the stallions and the two of them seem to be communicating somehow. You’ve seen them like this before. They seem to have some sort of magical bond.

”He is so beautiful, ” you smile at the dark prince. The one time you know that he is safe to interact with is when he is around Sleipnir. You’re sure that the gray stallion has some sort of positive influence on him. 

”Sleipnir is the best horse of all, ” Loki’s normally sarcastic and cruel voice is loaded with affection for the beast. He’s actually quite handsome when he isn't scowling, you think.

Sleipnir shakes his head and snorts. Loki smirks at him as they exchange looks. Both the man and the eight-legged horse look at you. You’d swear Sleipnir was smiling, somehow. The prince’s gaze was more personal. It gave you a strange feeling in your lower belly. 

As if he had never seen you before- and he may not have- Prince Loki asks for your name. You give it to him. 

The dark prince looked down at you. ”I would like to see you in my chambers after dinner tonight. I am in need of your expertise.”

”But, Your Majesty, I'm a horse trainer.”

”Don't question your prince.” 

Sleipnir snorted and shook his head, and the prince smiled back at him as he left. 

”What does he want, Sleip?” You asked the gray stallion. 

The horse looked away, as mischievous as his cohort. 

That was very odd, you thought. You led the next colt out to the training paddock and went back to work. 

You went home and had dinner. After a quick bath, you perused your wardrobe for something appropriate to wear to the palace. The only dress you owned was an old sundress. It was casual and styled for someone much younger. You shook your head. You would just have to wear your best riding leather. 

You looked in the mirror as you brushed your hair. You looked very professional.

You were led through the palace to Loki’s chambers. The guard announced you and you walked through the door to find the dark prince seated on a long green velvet couch. 

He was slightly slouched with his knees spread wide, one arm on the arm of the couch and the other relaxed on his knee. Despite his comfortable pose he still looked very threatening. You swallowed and stood straight and tall.

”Is that what you wear when summoned by a prince?” he frowned deeply as he tilted his head back so he could look down his nose at you. ”And while I do love horses, I prefer not to smell them in my chambers!”

Wait, you took a bath. How could you still smell like horses? Maybe it was the leather. 

Loki leaned forward and grabbed a bell from a table and rang it loudly. A servant girl immediately entered the room, her face pale. 

”See this woman? Go find an appropriate dress that will fit her.” his hand gracefully pointed at you and then dismissed the servant. The frightened girl bowed quickly before leaving the room. 

You were angry and embarrassed and you blinked to hold back tears. ”I am sorry, your Majesty.”

He got up off of the couch, with no horses around you were intimidated by his height. He walked over to you and put his hand on your shoulder. He pushed you firmly and guided you to the washroom. 

”Draw a bath. You are filthy.” His voice was smooth and velvety despite his words. He was enjoying this.

You obediently turned the water on and plugged the drain. Then looked at the prince, you foolishly expected him to leave. That wasn't his plan at all. He reached for a bottle of scented bath oil and dropped a few drops into the cascading water. 

He leaned back against the wall, ”Don’t just stand there woman, ready yourself for the bath!”

You blinked at him, but he didn’t go away. You started to unbuckle your leathers. He smirked and stared. 

“Watch the water level, pet,” his voice was matter of fact. You reached over to turn it off. 

“Remove your clothes, or I will remove them for you.” His voice was focused and intense. You had no doubt that he would follow through on his threat. 

So you hurried up, you pulled your tunic over your head, and pulled off your riding leggings. You hold your hands across your breasts and step carefully into the warm, scented water. The prince looked hungrily at your naked body. Anger and arousal fought for control of your senses. 

The servant's voice from the other room announced the arrival of your dress. Loki left the room for a moment to approve her offering. “Is that all you could find? Well, it will have to do.” 

You took the opportunity to sink further into the water and soap yourself up, hoping for some modesty. 

He handed you a bottle and demanded that you wash your hair with the contents. It smelled much like the scented oil in the water. You complied, creating a rich lather with your tresses. His eyes were unapologetically focused on your upturned breasts. Your nipples hardened under his gaze. 

You submerged your head to rinse the lather from your hair. When you came up the female servant was there with a towel and a pale green dress. 

She dried you off, towel dried your hair and helped you into the elaborate dress. Then she brushed and braided your damp hair. 

You walked out of the bathing chamber looking like a noble lady, maybe even a princess. You were very uncomfortable. 

Loki dismissed the maid and looked you over. ”Yes, this is how you need to look when you visit a prince.”

You snorted in disgust. You’d been there over an hour and you still didn't know why you were summoned. 

”Forgive me, Your Highness, may we now get to the business that you called me here to discuss?” you tried not to sound annoyed. But you were. 

”Sleipnir speaks highly of you.”

”Sleipnir?” you can’t help knitting your brow. ”Forgive me, Your Highness, but Sleipnir is a horse.”

Loki chuckled. ”You are a professional, are you really not aware? Sleipnir is more than a horse; he is the most incredible horse, it's true, but that's only part of who he is.” There was great pride in his voice, it seemed odd. Sleipnir wasn't his mount, and he hadn't had any involvement in the Stallion's training, either 

You just had no response for that. 

”Now that you are appropriately attired to be in the presence of Royalty, come sit with me.” he walked back to the long green couch and picked up a bottle of wine from a nearby table. He poured two glasses of wine and handed you one.

You took the glass graciously. Would he just please get to business?

”You do clean up very nicely.” 

”Um... Thank you, your highness. What can I do for you?”

”Oooh, I think you can do a few things, pet.”

His tone gave you a jolt of electricity from your navel to your core. You felt yourself getting wet against your better judgment, but then, when did your mind ever have a say in these matters?

“Did you not have some questions or favors to ask regarding the Royal horses?” 

The dark prince chuckled. “Sleipnir favors you, he has chosen you for me. He is more intuitive than most Aesir; I respect his opinion.”

You just stared at him. The prince is taking advice from a horse. Not that Sleipnir wasn't special, he was known as the best horse ever. But he was a horse. He carried the Allfather on his back. He slept in a stall and he ate grass and oats like any other horse. Why did the most powerful sorcerer in Asgard defer to his judgment?

“I see, Your Highness.” you took a sip of your wine to stall. 

“Now that you are properly cleaned and dressed I can see what he meant.” Loki wrapped his finger around a loose strand of your hair. You wanted to run, or kiss him. You weren’t sure. Your face got hot, you were sure you were blushing. 

He leaned in and kissed you. He invaded your mouth with his tongue. He tasted like wine. You started to jerk away but his free hand caught the back of your head. Somehow being trapped this way brought another jolt of electricity at your core. You bit his lower lip gently, then tangled both hands in his soft black curls and let him in.

“Now, you will get on your knees before your prince, ” he broke away with a velvet growl. 

You knit your eyebrows and stared through half closed eyes “What?”

“On your knees.” he pointed to the space on the floor between his splayed thighs. “Obey your prince!”

Your temper flared. You didn't get where you were by letting go of control; no, you needed to have the upper hand. Loki wasn't a horse but he was easily twice your size, and the thought of relinquishing control was terrifying yet very arousing. 

You stared at the space on the floor that he was indicating. You heard a growl- it was you! Then his hand on your shoulder firmly led you to the ground. Once positioned you glared heatedly at him. 

“You do have some spirit, don’t you, pet? But by the end of this evening, you will be begging me and screaming my name like the wanton wench you are.” his lips were curled as he stared down at you.

You had no panties under the pale green dress and you squirmed as your wetness started to drip down your inner thigh. It fed your anger and fear yet begged you to reconsider the opportunity before you. 

His thin trousers were bulging like they were ready to burst forth a demon. You licked your lips involuntarily. The electricity in your belly was winning over your dignity and pride. 

He reached down and freed his cock, it was veiny and fat and pink. You reached for it and he slapped your hand away. “No hands, pet, only your mouth.”

You glared at him as you leaned forward and stuck out your tongue. You ran it along the underside and he shuddered pleasantly. 

“No!” he exclaimed as if just catching your disobedience, taking your head in his hands as he pushed you back. Did I say you could lick me? I said mouth and I expect you to obey your prince!” his voice was a snarl but the undertones were pure honey. It made you wiggle to create some friction between your legs. You wondered what would happen if you bit him.

Keeping eye contact with him to show him you still controlled your actions you opened your mouth and leaned in to take his fat pink head into it. You ran your tongue defiantly around it as you took as much of it in as you could. 

He didn't seem to take offence to your tongue as long as his length was on it's way down your throat. It was awkward not being able to use your hands, but he grabbed a handfull of besides hair on either side of your head and guided you down further. You started to gag and he released his grip, allowing you to recover. 

“Oh yes, yes your mouth is exquisite, you hunger for my cock! Suck it pet!”

You started to moan around his length. You needed some attention too. You needed some control. You started to raise your hand slowly. Maybe in the heat of the moment he would allow it. 

He grabbed your hand and and stood up, his cock slipping out of your mouth and slapping his lean, pale belly. “Did you think you could sneak up on me?” he yanked you up to your feet. You looked up to him defiantly.

“Oh I will enjoy hearing you break, little pet. Don’t worry, my chamber is heavily warded so no one will hear you when you are begging and screaming my name. It's a bit of a shame, actually,” he really sounded sorry that he wouldn't be sharing you with the entire palace. 

He pulled urgently at the hand he had intercepted and dragged you into his bedroom. You wanted to strike him, but you also wanted to shove him down and straddle him. 

He let go of your hand “Undress me!” he commanded. 

“Undress yourself!” your hand flew to your mouth, did you really say that?

Loki began to laugh softly. His laugh was silken and dripping with desire. He raised his hand and you gasped, expecting to be struck for your insolence.

But his body was encased in green glowing light, which jumped over to you and quickly covered you from head to toe as well. When it abruptly disappeared you were both standing completely naked in the moonlight that seeped in through his window. 

You tried to cover yourself again, but he smiled and shook his head, stepping slowly towards you, his hands and on your bare shoulders; you can feel the coldness travel down your body, hardening your nipples before landing at your core.

He gently pushes you backward until you feel the bed touch the back of your legs, then with a quick shove you are on your back, knees hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Yes, pet. How delicious you look, lying on my bed.” he put a hand on each of your knees and spread your legs open, exposing your aching core to his whim. 

You were quiet. Just breathing hard in anticipation. You wanted him right where he was. Your folds glistened at him in welcome, but he just started, running the back of a finger torturously from your knee to your groin and back, over and over. 

“Just do it!” you breathed. This was too much. 

“Do what, pet. What do you want me to do?”

You took a deep breath, his finger was near your core again. “Give me your mouth as I gave you mine!”

“Really? Do you think you can bargain with your prince? I will have what I want. When I want it.” with that his finger slid into your folds, finding your entrance and slipping in. 

You gasped. Even just one finger was magnificent after all the teasing. You bucked up to him for more. He pulled his finger back, putting it in his mouth and making a show of sucking off your copious juices. 

“Hmmm... I think I want it now.” he slipped down between your legs and you felt his tongue go straight to your slit. He ran it up to your clit and sucked it into his mouth. Pulling a way and letting it slip out he dipped back in to start flicking it meticulously with the tip of his sharp tongue.

You didn't care anymore. Your focus was on your core, your belly was full of electricity and the dark prince toyed with you the way he wanted to. 

You felt yourself slipping away as the pleasure came to the forefront of your consciousness. In a moment the dam broke and all you felt was waves of bliss as your clit throbbed under the control of his expert tongue.

“Did I give you permission to cum? Did I? What makes you think you can cum without my permission?” his face was wet and shiny with your juices but his eyes were enraged. 

“I... I’m sorry my prince.” you gasped in confusion, wasn't that exactly what he was trying to accomplish?

He stood up, his cock somehow harder and a darker, angrier pink. It glistened with precum and he pulled your legs towards him, so that your butt was on the edge of the bed. He reached down and took his cock his hand, he guided it to your opening and with a quick snap of his hips it was buried to the hilt in your channel. 

Your body tightened around him, your walls greedily held on to him as he pulled out and snapped back in harder than the first thrust. He settled into a rhythm and you groaned as his cock hit places you forgot you had. Soon the electricity was building again in your belly. 

“Say my name!”

“No!”

“Damn you woman! You will say my name!”

“No!”

Then he stopped. He pulled his cock out of you, you whimpered at the loss of every inch. He held you down with one hand and jerked his dick at you with the other. You watched as the angry pick tip disappeared and reappeared at the top of his fist. “Do you want this?” his voice was a honey-soaked growl. “Do you want my cock inside of you? Or should I just cum on your belly and leave you wanting?”

You wanted it. 

“Say my name!”

You stared at his cock, your empty pussy was in torment. “I want it! I want it Loki, ” you heard the voice coming from your lips but it couldn't be you. “Fuck me Loki!”

“Yes, my pet.” with that he thrust into you and didn't stop until his breathing became ragged. The amazing feeling in your belly exploded and you screamed his name again. He slammed into you, and you could feel his cock pulsate as he released his seed into you. 

You both sighed, out of breath. He held you in his arms and you found yourself holding on to him. Soon you fell asleep. 

When you awoke there were servants carrying boxes of your belongings and putting them away. Loki was sitting at a desk with his back to you. 

“What are they doing? That's my stuff!”

“This is your home now, pet. You may thank Sleipnir later, as I will.


End file.
